


Rude

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [43]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy!Cody, First of a series, Gen, Little!Ani, Little!Obi, Mommy!Padme, No Clone Wars, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Rex, Polyamory, Rex/Anakin/Padme/Obi-Wan/Cody, no Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: In a world where Palpatine is dead and the clones barely number 14,000, they joined the Jedi as their allies to help them on missions and keep the galaxy safe. Rex helps Master Kenobi relax a little after a rough mission.





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius_bucky_solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/gifts).



> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay so AU: no sith, no palps, Ani and Cody and Rex and Obi and Padme are all together and mainly they do ageplay. Sometimes they do puppy play, and a lot of times they have group orgies cause those are fun too why not. Anyways, the clones were originally commissioned by Palpatine but he only ever sent enough funds for them to make about 14 thou before dying idk how he dead deal with it, and then later on Obi found Kimono when he found a blank space in the archives maps and went to go see what it was, found a planet and 14 thousand clones, surprise. Anyways, the Jedi immediately took in all the clones and about 1-2k of them are on Obi's ship right now cause he canonly has a ship that can fit thousands of clones on it, and so why not. Obi-Wan is originally a diplomat so tbh I think he'd like the idea of being a peacekeeper with the clones, using them to help rebuild worlds and help worlds that need it, stuff like that. That'd be cool I guess. Relief work.
> 
> So yeah. There you go.

Obi-Wan was sitting at his desk when he heard the door open, but ignored it, still looking through the files from his most recent mission. His mission that ended _very badly_ , and he’s in for a five day hyperspace haul back to the Coruscant temple. Well, there were some perks to having your own ship.

 

Rex didn’t mind being ignored, coming over so he could lean his hip against the edge of the desk and look down at Obi-Wan with his arms crossed. It made Obi-Wan feel oddly tiny, this far below him. “Kix says that bruise on your side is pretty nasty and he’ll be around to change out your bacta patch tomorrow. It sounded more like a veiled threat than just casual, so I guess that means you better not hide, or he’ll tie you to a bed.”

 

Obi-Wan snorted, but he felt the bruise on his side pull as he turned back to his files. There was so much he needed to get done, and the best time to do it, was when he was too hurt to train. Good idea. “While I have no doubt he’d tie me up, I’m not in any position to run and hide from him… I’m _fairly_ sure he wouldn’t do any actual harm to me…”

 

He trailed off, opening and closing his hand for a second when he felt his elbow twitch. Yeah, he’d been pretty messed up on that mission. He was going to go back to the temple and sleep for a week.

 

“We’re taking a detour on the way home to stop and pick up Master Koon and Padawan Tano, as well as their wolfpack. They seem to be recruiting better numbers than most other teams from what I hear, so they might be toting home a baby or two.”

 

Obi-Wan let out a little groan. That would add at least two days to their travel time, so there went his idea to get to the temple and take a few days off.

 

“Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up to look at the clone and his face started taking on a red flush. Rex only called him that on special occasions. The clones all stood on ceremony far too often for his liking, but it was good to tell the differences between situations with them.

 

Of course, right now, it was entirely unwarranted. “Rex, no.”

 

Rex rolled his eyes, giving the Jedi master a bland look. “Obi, you need this. You haven’t slept in days, you’re stressed, sore, and your big brother is even going to do it too. Daddy is getting him ready right now.”

 

Obi-Wan started making a little whining noise, before cutting himself off. That wouldn’t help him if Rex heard that. He’d just take it as proof he needed to be little right now. “No thank you, I don’t need to be little right now.”

 

Rex snorted, standing up straight. He was even bigger that way, and Obi-Wan wanted to hide a little. He could use his safeword… but he’s not really sure he wants to.

 

His lower lip trembled a little. He really was worn out and tired. “I don’t- I don’t need to be little now please, Rex, I can be good, I’ll go to bed-” His breath hitched a little, and before he could say anything, he was off the chair and in Rex’s arms, trying not to cry as Rex rubbed at his back soothingly before heading towards the door.

 

The hallway was empty as they went two doors down to the nursery. It wasn’t very big, just big enough for Obi-Wan’s crib and changing table and a rocker, but there was a toychest with toys the vods in their teams would pick up for him and Anakin occasionally on planets, but it was nice and cozy when he was little and needed to relax.

 

He still really didn’t want to be little right now. He had so much work to do, and they were going to have to fill out paperwork, and his side hurt, and he was sleepy, and everything was bad, it’s not a good time. He let out a little sob when Rex set him down on the changing table, trying to sit up and get down before Rex gently pushed him back with a little coo and a hand on his chest.

 

“No no, ik’aad, you stay there while Papa gets you all nice and changed okay?” He cooed when Obi-Wan let himself be pushed back down, tears in his eyes while he squirmed in place, grumpy and upset and wanting down. The tears slipped down while he breathed in, another hitching sob coming out.

 

“Papa I don’t want to do this, I be big boy, promise, I be big.”

 

He whined a little, but begrudgingly accepted the pacifier in his mouth when Rex nudged it against his lips, sucking until his racing heart finally calmed down.

 

“Such a sweet little boy I have, but I can see I’m going to have to have words with Daddy and Ani, have they been teaching you big boy words again? You know those aren’t for babies.” Rex let out a little sigh, and Obi-Wan’s cheeked were bright red as the clone started stripping him out of his robes and underclothes. He shivered when he was fully exposed. Though the room was warm, Anakin and Obi-Wan were heat babies through and through. They craved warmth and layers.

 

Rex didn’t waste any time before parting his legs and getting him ready for a diaper. The tears and cries that had slowed over the course of being stripped returned with a vengeance and before Obi-Wan could help it, he was sobbing again, feeling little and weak and not in control _at all_. Rex just cooed at him, giving him a little kiss on the tip of his nose before finishing up the change. “Poor baby, such a little boy, didn’t even know you were little did you ik’aad? Do you want your stuffie, ner kar’ta?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, desperately reaching towards the crib where he his stuffed banth was sitting. It was ugly, but it was soft, and Obi-Wan loved it. Obi-Wan readily accepted the stuffie into his arms, still crying a little. Rex just cooed at him and got some wipes to clean up his face. “Such a good boy you are, Obi, you’ve been so stressed lately, it’s time to go down now isn’t it?”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, but buried his face in the stuffie as soon as his face was free again, leaving Rex to get him dressed in flannel footie pajamas. Padmé had gotten Anakin and Obi-Wan matching pajamas last month, and they were heavy soft fabric to keep the two of them warm and cozy in space. They had the best mommy ever.

 

But they didn’t have the best papa ever, cause he was mean and making him be little even though he didn’t want or need to, and he was very unfair and rude.

 

Obi-Wan made a little offended noise when Rex took his hand off the stuffie so he could guild his arms into the pajamas, glaring at the man who was grinning at him. Like a mean jerk. He pulled the stuffie back to his chest after the flannel was zipped shut again, and grumbled when the clone picked him up again.

 

They went to the rocking chair this time, and Rex deposited the baby in his lap before starting to slowly rock them together, his hands rubbing Obi-Wan’s arms and back until he was boneless and relaxed against Rex’s chest, head pillowed on his shoulder. Obi-Wan sighed, squirming a little to get into the best position, before sinking in against him.

 

If he was going to suffer, he might as well be comfortable.

 

“There you are, my tiny little boy, hi there. Are you sleepy?”

 

Obi-Wan was _very_ sleepy. He shook his head no. Rex seemed to think that was funny, leaning in to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead, and Obi-Wan nuzzled into him like a contented cat. “Such a good boy for me.”

 

The door to the room opened up and Cody came in, gently pulling a distracted looking Anakin behind him. Obi-Wan perked up from his spot a little, looking no more awake, but interested.

 

Anakin stopped behind Cody, shyly peaking out at them from behind him. Which was adorable since Anakin was actually a few inches taller. “Hi, Papa. Baby play?”

 

Rex shook his head, still rubbing the baby’s back and side while they gently rocked. “No sweetie, the baby is very sleepy, he needs cuddles and rocking.”

 

Hey, why can’t Obi-Wan decide that for himself? He turned to glare at Rex, sucking a little harder on his paci. Anakin just sighed, sitting on the carpet in front of the toy chest and lifting up the lid to get out his blocks. “Okay Papa, me and Daddy play blocks, okay?”

 

Cody grinned and got down to the floor behind the little, pulling him back into his lap before peppering his hair with kisses. “Daddy and Ani play blocks.”

 

Anakin giggled.

 

Obi-Wan sagged back down with a sigh, pulling Rex’s arm tight around him. He was a meanie face, but he was warm and cuddly.

 

He barely lasted another ten minutes before his eyes were drifting shut.

 

Anakin shuffled over to the two of them on the rocker, extracting himself from Cody’s arms so he could look up at his little brother in Rex’s arms. Obi-Wan was peacefully asleep there, finally letting go of his worries. He’d feel much better in the morning.

 

“Baby Obi is a sleepy baby.”

 

Rex nodded, a little grin on his face as he rocked the little. “He is.”

 

Anakin nodded decisively. “Ani and Obi sleep in the crib?”

 

Rex looked down at the toddler with a raised eyebrow. “You _want_ to go sleepies, Ani?”

 

Anakin nodded with a little whine. “Tired, sleepies please.”

 

Rex just grinned and got up while Cody pulled down the side to the crib. Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s stuffed bantha when it fell to the ground, helping Rex tuck him up into Obi-Wan’s arms after he’d been set down, before climbing into the crib after him.

 

They were such cute babies.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com
> 
> There is a mention of safewords in the beginning, and Rex have Obi-Wan AMPLE time to use him but he didn't, which means: when Obi is being fussy and all 'no I be big' he's just complaining for the sake of complaining. He's a fussy boy. 
> 
> No Jedi were hurt in the making of this fic. Tho one got put in a diaper.


End file.
